Sickness
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Sakura's sick and Deidara's there to help. Though, after her sickness passes, Deidara too becomes ill. [Deisaku]


**A/N: So I've actually had this story written for a while...I just forgot I had it so here it is and stuff. And if you guys see this story on Deviantart don't panic because that's my account that has it. So I think that's about it for now. **

* * *

Sickness

"Stop it!" Sakura screeched so loudly both men froze it position. The forest echoed in her voice as nothing moved. Both blondes looked at her waiting to see what she wanted.

When Sakura said nothing, Naruto spoke, "Sakura, he's trying to kill Konoha. I have to do it."

"You aren't killing him!" she yelled tears falling down her face. "You're killing me! Can't you understand, Naruto? I _love_ him!" Naruto's eyes grew, as did Deidara's.

Deidara and Sakura had been seeing each other secretly for about five months, and today, the Kuuybi had caught them. After Sasori's death, Deidara had seek her out and when he was about to kill her, he realized that he couldn't because, instead of hating her, he respected her for killing someone so powerful.

Afterwards, they had kept accidentally running into each other until one time, they kissed. Then they began seeing each other more and more until Naruto caught them today.

"You choose him over your village?" Naruto hissed madly.

She nodded shakily as tears fell down her face. "Yes."

Naruto's anger turned to utter betrayal and all he could do was fall to the ground in deep pain. "Why?" His anger returned and the fox's chakra began leaking out as he stood back up, "Why would you betray us? All we ever did was help you and show you love and care!"

The fox-boy suddenly pulled out a kunai knife and stabbed her through the stomach. She looked down at the blade and held the wound around the knife. Blood was pouring out and falling out her mouth. "I'm sorry, Naruto," she said quietly.

Apparently, his blood lust wasn't satisfied for he turned and attacked Deidara, striking him through the chest several times. He fell to his knees and Naruto spat angrily, "Don't ever touch her again!"

The blonde smiled up at his attacker and smirked, "Never."

Naruto only took out one more kunai knife as Sakura ran at him. "No! Don't touch him!" she screamed as tears fell from her face.

As if in dream-slowness, Naruto threw his hand back to get strength to strike Sakura's love as she threw herself in front of him. The blade connected with Sakura's heart and she fell back into Deidara's arms.

Naruto's mad state vanished as he fell to his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry, Sakura," he mumbled.

Deidara began crying as he held Sakura close. "Sakura, what the hell were you thinking, hmpf?"

Her emerald orbs flickered to Naruto and she shook her head lightly, "Don't touch him." Then they dimmed and she died.

* * *

"Sakura!" Deidara screamed. "Sakura! Wake up!" 

Sakura's eyes opened instantly and she bolted upright into Deidara's arms. She found herself in her bedroom in the Akatsuki headquarters where she now lived. The blonde was holding her closely, whispering words of comfort.

Sakura was resting her forehead on Deidara's shoulder. The konoichi was in a cold sweat and she couldn't help but notice the groggy state her mind was in at the moment. It felt like she couldn't think straight and her eyes made everything look like it was spinning.

"Is Sakura alright?" a voice asked in the corner of the room. She realized it was Leader.

"Yeah. She just has a fever. Probably caused by the mission you had her go on yesterday, hmpf," Deidara answered as he pulled back to look at her.

"All right," Leader said. "Keep me updated on her condition." Then he left the room and the two were alone.

"What's happening?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You got sick from the mission yesterday, hmpf," he answered softly. "How do you feel?"

"I'm a little shaky," she smiled at him. Though her dizziness, Sakura could tell that Deidara how been up for a few hours, probably taking care of her.

"Go to sleep, hmpf," he spoke as he kissed her on the forehead.

"What about you?" she asked as she laid down.

"I'll be fine, hmpf." Slowly he got off the bed and tucked Sakura in before he grabbed a washcloth from a bowl on the ground and rested it on Sakura's forehead. She was still looking up at him when he did so and the artist noticed. "Go to sleep Sakura, hmpf."

Slowly she closed her eyes and a minute later, lips touched her cheek. The soft sensation lulled her to sleep and put her into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, she no longer felt the sickness she had been dealing with the day before. She sat up in bed and noticed the space next to her was untouched my Deidara or anyone else for that matter. 

'_He didn't sleep at all last night,'_ she thought with a sigh.

Quietly, Sakura arose out of bed and walked out of the room to the kitchen. She noticed only Kisame, Tobi, Itachi, and Deidara were there. Though, something about Deidara was bugging her.

"Sakura-san is awake!" Tobi yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn around to look at her. When no one said anything and they still continued to stare Sakura looked at them oddly, "Um…hi?"

Deidara got up after that and walked over to her. "Morning, hmpf," he smiled as he hugged her.

Sakura hugged him back as she looked over his shoulder at everyone else. Itachi and Kisame were playing a card game, Itachi apparently winning, while Tobi was cooking something, near where Deidara had just been eating.

Suddenly, the warm feeling of sickness hit her and she pulled back slightly. It took her only a moment to realize that Deidara's face looked slightly clammy and flushed. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied quickly.

The konoichi put a hand to Deidara's forehead and gasped. He was warm, really warm. "Oh my god. You're really sick. How the hell are you even standing?" she asked looking him up and down.

"I'm fine, Sakura, hmpf," the artist said trying to pull away.

Sakura kept her grip on his wrist, fully aware of everyone's eyes on them, and continued to check him over. "C'mon. You need some sleep," she said as she started to pull him out of the room.

"Sakura, I'm fine, hmpf," he stated a little forcefully.

She only stopped and sent him a glance that was more forceful than any voice.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll get some sleep, hmpf," Deidara said in defeat.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled slightly.

"Ha ha," Kisame laughed in the corner. "Got blondie with a glance."

Her attention then turned to the shark man and she fixed him with a stern gaze. His laughter died as Itachi played a card, a smirk on his face, "I believe sharky just got beat with a glance too."

Tobi laughed at that while Deidara smirked an evil smirk. "All right. C'mon," Sakura said pulling him away.

When they arrived in their bedroom, Sakura grabbed the bowl that originally held water in it for her washcloth and walked into the bathroom. She rung out the cloth and filled the bowl with new water while Deidara got out of less clothing to sleep.

Quietly, she stepped back into the bedroom in time to see Deidara remove his shirt. Her eyes watched the muscles in his back move as the cloth came off his head and came to rest on his upper arms.

Deidara dropped the shirt off on the floor and took his pants off so he'd be in just his boxers. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back still facing Sakura and sighed slightly.

Carefully, Sakura set the bowl onto the nightstand next to her side of the bed and crawled over to the blonde. She snaked her arms around his neck and held him so close her breasts were pressed up against his back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, hmpf. I think I just need some sleep, hmpf," he answered as he grabbed her wrists lightly to show he was fine.

"Okay," Sakura mumbled against his cheek before she pulled back and allowed him to climb into bed.

His blonde hair fell around him and Sakura couldn't help but admire how beautiful he was. His blonde hair was so blonde it actually had some golden strands while his face was flawless and pale and made his gray eyes stand out. They always made Sakura stop and stare when they made eye contact. His body was like a god's with the muscles and strength he possessed. It was amazing what he could make Sakura do and feel in bed.

But now the pink haired konoichi grabbed the washcloth out of the bowl and rested it on Deidara's forehead for a second before she placed it back in the bowl. "Sakura?" he mumbled suddenly.

"Hm?"

"I love you, hmpf."

Sakura couldn't help but smile down at the blonde. She knew he knew she was smiling even though his eyes were closed. "I love you too, Dei," Sakura answered him. Quietly, she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly, his right hand went to the back of her neck and moved her mouth to his. Surprise took her and before she knew it, his left arm was wrapped around her waist and she was now on top of him.

"Dei," she said pulling back a little.

"Hm?"

"You're going to get me sick again."

"Then we can stay in bed the whole day together, hmpf," he smirked widely at her. Sakura only shook her head lightly before she softly locked her lips with his.

* * *

** A/N: I'm sorry if there are errors but I really didn't feel like going back and rereading it. As for the ending...I think I just got lazy. Anyways. I like this story and remember at the beginning, it's just a dream. It's not real. It's not a memory if anyone gets confused.**


End file.
